Inside No 9 Halloween Special Incident
This is a lost live episode that I am looking for on youtube yet I still cant find actual version of it! Maybe nobody should... 28th October 2018: 10:00 PM The episode aired as usual but something was unsettling with it. The audio cut at the beginning happened! I checked twitter and I saw people tweeting about the technical difficulties. After 9 minutes, BBC technical difficulties screen occurred and everyone went on a hype lvl of surprise! 10:17 PM Things got really terrifying... I was looking onward to hear whispers while female narrator was speaking. Then she screamed after she asked is anyone there. Then the camera switched to cctv footage of Steve and Reece and it switched again to show the room where they suppose to act! Then I saw this girl in white dress standing there. I was scared. 10:40 PM: The Haunting now becomes scary It was at this moment that Steve and Reece noticed that they are not alone but someone else is there! Every viewer was terrified by this and then an accident begins! Steve Pemberton gets electrocuted on a gopro footage that spirits made us watch from persperctive of Reece. Then Reece ran but the lights went of and a spirit attacked him! That was the last of the episode seen. At 11 PM Viewers reported to BBC about a live footage being hijacked by spirits. Millions of them had nightmares even I had! Wikipedia even updated article about Steve Pemberton including his death date and his way he died. It was the moment everyone was talking about! 29th October 2018: 12 AM, BBC removes Deadline from airing Episode Deadline for Halloween that premiered with scary stuff on it at 10 PM surely had a glimpse of many people that cant unsee from their eyes the moment of how the actors were shown being killed on TV! November 2018: Aftermath The horror continues, no clue of what is happening but everyone on twitter is hyped with this! They are grieving, screaming and crying for losing their actors and watching the hijacked incident on live TV! December 2018: The forgetting After nightmare fuel has expired from October 2018, everyone forgot that and they were all calm. Still I never forgot this but I don't want to end up rebuilding the nightmare fuel to anyone on twitter! The History Of Granada TV Studios hauntings Established in 1962 in UK, Granada TV Studios has been notably haunted since the beginning of its career with the group called Coronation Street. The studio had incidents way before this one! # Due to massive paranormal activity many wouldn't dare work at the studio! # In the previous recent incident one man was dead while recording his own live TV show # It was permanently abandoned for good # An priest almost died after failing to exorcize the demonic presence of the studio in 2017 (There is a video) # The reason why it was haunted is because it was built next to a Victorian Church and a graveyard with 22 000 bodies buried close enough to begin the terror! NOTE: This is based on a actual story of a studio in UK. Category:BBC